


Over the Years

by marvelwlw



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader is Beca's sister, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You've known Aubrey for years but it's not until after college that you two start dating.





	Over the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Pitch Perfect.

You’ve known Aubrey for years. You had met her when your sister joined the Bellas. You weren’t part of the group but that didn’t matter to them, they still saw you as a Bella. 

In a way you were like Beca. You were great at music, you could sing, and you write your own music. But you’re really shy and when it comes to singing you don’t like singing in front of people. That was why you didn’t join the Bellas.

Beca had tried to get you to join since she knew how amazing of a singer you were but you told her you couldn’t. She understood why, you’re her sister and she loves you. She didn’t want to make you do anything you weren’t comfortable with and for that you were very grateful.

Spending time with the Bellas over the years was amazing but spending time with Aubrey was even more amazing. Ever since you first met her you had a crush on her, over time Aubrey started getting feelings for you.

It wasn’t until after college that you two started dating. You had ran into each other and started catching up. Your feelings for her never went away and her feelings for you never went away either. If anything they grew.

The first person to find out that you and Aubrey were dating was Chloe. You were visiting Aubrey one day at the apartment she shared with Chloe. Aubrey told you that Chloe would be out for a few hours so you drove to see her.

You and Aubrey were making out on the couch when Chloe came home early. When Chloe walked into the apartment to find you two making out her jaw dropped and the bags she was holding fell on the floor.

“No way! I knew something was going on between you two! It’s about time!” Chloe squealed.

You and Aubrey pulled away from each other, your eyes widened. Then Chloe came rushing towards you two, pulling you both into a tight hug.

“Chloe.” You said once you pulled away from the hug. But Chloe was going on and on about how she has to tell the others which scared you. “Chloe!” You put your hands on her shoulders to make her stop and look at you. “You can’t tell them, especially Beca.” You could already feel your anxiety acting up, you felt Aubrey place a hand on your back she started rubbing calming circles to help calm you down.

Chloe pouts. “Please let me tell them! For years everyone could tell you both liked each other, we all ship you two!”

You were happy that they liked the idea of you and Aubrey dating but you couldn’t have Beca find out. You didn’t know what she would do when she found out.

When Chloe looked at you she could tell you were really scared. “Okay but what if I make the others swear they wont say a word about it to Beca?”

You looked over at Aubrey to see what she thought. You didn’t mind the other Bellas knowing about your relationship, it was just Beca you were worried about.

Aubrey gave you a loving smile. You took a deep breath before nodding. “Okay. But they have to promise not to say anything to Beca.”

Chloe squealed again before hugging you. She went into her room to call the others to tell them the news. When she was gone you sighed and put your head in your hands.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around you from behind, you leaned into her embrace. You could already feel your anxiety slowing going away just by being in your girlfriends arms.

“I don’t know how you deal with her.” You chuckled.

She laughed and placed a kiss on your neck. “She grows on you.” 

**xxxxx**

Over the next few weeks you’ve been keeping a close eye on Beca, you were trying to find out if she heard anything about you and Aubrey dating but so far she hasn’t showed any signs that she has. That was until you walked into the apartment you shared with your sister.

You walked in to find her siting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, you could tell she was mad. You gulped. “Everything already Beca?” You couldn’t move, a part of you knew she found out but you were hoping you were wrong.

“Everything’s fine.” She glared at you. Everything was not fine. “At least everything was until I got a text from Amy saying something about you and Aubrey dating!” Beca got up suddenly and walked over to you, causing you to jump and move back until your back was against the door.

“Beca I-”

“Tell me she’s just joking around.” Beca looked into your eyes. You tried to keep looking into her eyes but you couldn’t and looked away from her. “So she was telling the truth? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! I had to find out that my sister is dating Aubrey from Amy!” 

With the way Beca was yelling you had to get out of the apartment, your anxiety was going crazy and you knew if you didn’t get out of there soon that you would have an anxiety attack. 

You quickly opened the front door and ran out of the apartment to your car. You started the car and drove to Aubrey’s apartment. You needed to be in her arms, to be with her.

When you got to her apartment you knocked on the door, while you were waiting you tried to calm yourself down. Chloe was the one to open the door, when she saw the look on your face she knew something happened.

“Babe?” Aubrey got up off the couch when she saw you walk in. She was in front of you in an instant. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

You shook your head. “Beca found out…” You told Aubrey and Chloe what happened.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around you, holding you close. You wrapped your arms around her as you nuzzled your face into her neck. Aubrey looked behind you at Chloe, she could tell Chloe was mad at Beca for how she acted towards you. She saw Chloe grab her keys and leave the apartment.

**xxxxx**

Chloe knocked on yours and Beca’s apartment door, she crossed her arms over her chest. Beca opened the door and Chloe could tell she had been crying. If it were under different circumstances she would’ve pulled her into a hug.

She pushed past Beca and walked into the apartment. “How could you act like that to (Y/N)?!”

Beca looked down. When she heard you leaving she knew she messed up, that she hurt you. She didn’t mean to act like that, she wasn’t mad at you for dating Aubrey. She was happy for you, she was just hurt that you didn’t tell her and that she had to find out from someone else.

“I didn’t mean to Chloe…” 

Chloe had an idea why she acted the way she did. “Seriously Beca, the reason (Y/N) didn’t tell you was because she was scared you would act like this.” 

“What do I do?” Beca looks up at her. Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and left the apartment.

**xxxxx**

You and Aubrey were cuddling on the couch, Aubrey ran her fingers through your hair. “It’s going to be okay love.” You snuggled into her.

Suddenly the door opened and Chloe pulled Beca inside. You immediately sat up, Aubrey still had her arms around you. When you got a look at Beca you could tell she has been crying and you could see the hurt look on her face.

“(Y/N) I’m so sorry about how I acted…” Beca couldn’t look at you. You slowly got up and walked over to your sister. “I wasn’t mad about your relationship, I’m really happy for you. I was more hurt that you didn’t tell me and that I found out through Amy…”

“It’s okay Beca.” You pulled her into a hug which surprised her at first but she hugged you back tightly. “I forgive you.”

Chloe smiled and so did Aubrey. Beca pulled away from the hug to look at your girlfriend. “If you hurt her in any way Posen I swear-”

“Beca.” You warned, you glared at her.

Beca held up her hands. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I promise I will never hurt her Beca.” Aubrey walked up to you, she wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into her. You blushed and leaned into her.

Beca smiled and nods. She knew Aubrey would never hurt you but you’re still her sister.


End file.
